STORY: ~Adoptive Friendship~ by Kpop Lover Forever Chapter 2
I still didn't want to leave Yujin, but I didn't have a choice. We were driving home now. Apparently, almost there, as my mother said. My stuff was in the trunk while I was sitting in the backseat, looking at the neighborhood that was now going to be my home. It sure seemed wealthy, that’s for sure. Huge houses, huge lawns, everything was huge! My father stopped at what deemed to be the biggest house of them all. It was pale beige, with chocolate brown rooftops. Of course, there was a huge, pure green grass yard that seemed so..so..prefect. Maybe a bit too perfect... “We’re home!” announced my mother, motioning towards the door. “Oh, right, what was your name, honey? The receptionist never told us.” She smiled such a commercial smile that I wanted to rip it off her face. “Yuchae” I spat. “Well someone got on the wrong side of the bed, didn’t they?” She pinched my cheeks, still smiling that horrid smile. I brushed her away, disgusted. “Go help your father with your suitcase, will you? I need to bring the groceries inside,” she started to walk away. "Oh! One last thing," she turned around, rushing back to me. "You can call us mother and father, okay? Mom and dad if you want, anything." she smiled at me. It was kind of pleasant now that she wasn't trying to be in a toothpaste commercial. "I'll go with Mother and Father," I replied, happy to be able to be formal. My mother nodded and went inside. I went to get my suitcase and followed her inside, with my father behind me. “Pick any room you want, even if there’s someone already living there!” declared my mother, motioning once again, down a corridor of doors, once we were inside. How could I pick one of these?! I went to a room at the end of the hall, turned the knob, and opened the door. It was empty. It had a small balcony, a closet over to the side, and a queen sized bed. For a bedroom, this was huge. You could have your own little house in here! I put my stuff away and sprawled onto the bed. Damn, it was comfy. I woke up the next morning, famished. I had slept for so long that I never ate dinner. I headed back down the hallway, hoping that I could identify the staircase from all these doors. I dragged myself downstairs, still groggy from all those hours of sleeping, into the kitchen, where my mother was making breakfast. “Good morning!~” she chirped, with the same amount of excitement as yesterday, even though it was seven in the morning. “‘Morning..” I answered, just above a whisper. “I’ll take that mumble as a hello.” She said, the sarcasm obvious in her tone. I guess I wasn’t being liked already... normal, I suppose. “I’ll be heading to work in half an hour, and I’ll be home by 7pm. That’s going to be my schedule from now on during work days.” She was looking at me now, waiting for a response. My face was emotionless as I said, “So who’s going to stay home with me?” She looked at me like I was crazy. “Your father of course, who else?” “Oh, I thought he worked too...” I said, chomping on the eggs my mother had set before me. This food was heavenly... *--* How can people cook so well?! I have to learn from her. “He doesn’t like working, so he stays at home while I work my butt off all day long..” she answered, sighing. I nodded, smirking while I did, something I barely do. “He’s in the living room, if you want to talk to him.” She pointed behind her and went back to cooking. “Speaking of your father, can you go tell him his food is almost ready, please?” she requested, not looking up from her cooking. I got up from my chair and went towards the direction my mother pointed earlier. There I found him, laying on the couch, watching TV. “Breakfast is almost ready,” I said, looking at his practically dead body. He looked up at me and nodded, then went back to watching his TV. I followed his gaze to see that he was watching football...blegh..I didn’t really like football. I went back to the kitchen, finished the leftovers of my food and said bye to my mom, who was now leaving for work. “Have a great day and if you need me, just call the number on the fridge!” she exclaimed, closing the front door behind her. What a hectic morning o__o I had discovered a library on the main floor and was now reading out on the lawn, piles of books sorrounding me. I felt like I was back at the orphanage, with my Yujin.. I sighed, a heavy one. How I missed Yujin.. I wonder if what I said was true.. if I was ever going to see her again... “YUJAE! GET OVER HERE!” a yell from the house startled me out of my thoughts making me jump up in surprise. I ran in the house, looking for the source of the voice. I didn’t even know if the voice was calling my name, but it sure sounded like it.. I went to the kitchen, no luck. I went to the basement, nothing again. I went upstairs and looked in almost every door, the house was still empty. I pondered about what places I could of missed, but it seemed like I’d covered every single part of the house. So where was this voice coming from? ---- Author's Note: I finished chapter 2!~ woohoo. XD I've been working so much with school, so I might not have time to updateee... LUCKILYY, I'm almost done chapter 3. :D But I'm leaving SUSPENSEEE for all of you :DDD Enjoy the pain of waiting for my next chapter ^^ ~kpop_lover_forever~ Category:STORY: ~Adoptive Friendship~ by Kpop Lover Forever